In apparatuses for performing phone calls, a user interface is used for rejecting or accepting an incoming phone call. The phone calls can be accepted or rejected by touching the touch-sensitive display in a pre-determined manner. In some apparatuses, it is possible to accept or reject a phone call through a natural user interface (NUI), optionally without touching the device.